Connor Kills The Vampirates Universe
by captain awsome pants
Summary: Sevens years is a long time, you can get a lot done. Make new friends, get a new ship, cleanse yourself of your vampire heritage. Plot to murder everyone who did you wrong during your series of six books. A new power is on the high seas and it threatens to break the years of peace between vampires and pirates. But it's not out for money or blood, i'ts out for... Revenge!
1. Chapter 1 in which a hero returns

Preamble:

Vampirates is my favorite book series. It's what taught me to love reading as a kid, and gave me company though all of middle school and most of high school. I'd never actually been excited about a book release before.

Upon re-reading the series recently I was struck by how Connor was mistreated in the last book. He hates himself, he gets into a fight with his love, and his only living best friend. He basically loses everything in the prior book, and pushes away whatever he has left in this book.

Meanwhile grace is killing it, becomes a master healer, arms an entire ship by making swords out of silverware, summons the other vampirate ships, and eventually travels to the afterlife to summon an army of ghosts. Not to mention her relationship with lorcan is still unassailable. Grace basically becomes a demi-god at the end of the book.

While Connor vanishes from the scene, a tragic hero who everyone thinks is dead.

… I didn't like that.

So as a way to express my frustration with one of my favorite fictional characters getting shown up by his own sister I present to you: Connor going Savage on the Vampirates Universe.

Enjoy

Enjoy my rage

xxxx

The sun began to dip down towards the distance horizon, and as its orange light began to dim so too did its shield over the inhabitants of Lantao Island. Off the island's shore, sitting still amongst the choppy azure water was a single galleon. As if it's supernatural immunity to the brutal waves wasn't hint enough the side of the ship read _'The Bloodbath'._ A name that brutal and unimaginative could only belong to a crew of vampirates. The flares had gone up, the messenger ships had been sent out but everyone aboard that small island knew their days were numbered. Numbered by the short time it would take for the remainder of the sun to dip below the sea. When those minutes passed whatever was sleeping in that ship would awaken and sweep over their peaceful island like a dark and bloody cloud.

On the white sand shores of Lantao what defenses the island could muster with only a day of prep were prepared. The town guard, and just about anyone who could hold a blade lined the beach ready to stab and slice anything that flopped out of the ocean. Vampirates rarely docked.

The young and old alike gulped and squinted as the watched the sunset, for perhaps the last time. It was during this watch that a brief glimmer of hope managed to crawl its way into the hearts of the islanders. On the horizon sat between the sun and the island was a single black spot. A black spot which only grew larger as the sun grew small. A ship! A ship was fast approaching from the west.

Much like the sunlight hope could only last for so long. Indeed the ship approaching couldn't possibly be from the pirate federation, or even from the academy. From the north or south, but the west? No. No ships never came in from the side. The vast expanse of the sea made sure of that. The only thing to sail in from that side of the globe were… The Vampirates. Uneffected by the deep and dangerous waters. Yes as that ship drew nearer the island's vanguard could tell that it had no problem cutting through the rough seas. It was supernaturally quick. Vampirates rarely traveled in fleets these days, but it seemed that Lantao was simply extra unlucky today.

The deep despair of impending doom, gripped the throats of the island's defenders. It looked as if their remaining time on this planet had been cut in half but the arrival of enemy reinforments. They clutched their weapons in desperation. Hoping that a strong grip could somehow milk just a little bit more time from them. Some possessed the exquisite silver Rapiers which had made Master Yin famous in the previous years. Others simply wielded whatever they could find. Whatever was sharp enough to do damage to a mortal man. Weapons that would be all too ineffective tonight.

The second ship was now larger than the sun itself and was almost among them. Eclipsing the light from the sinking sun could only add to the dread the ship brought to the islanders. It was a sleek and handsome looking ship. No doubt its crew had once been a fine crew of sailors and marines. The ship wasn't the usual galleon these parts were used to. It was more stretched out, and slightly skinnier. "A Frigate." Someone whispered as it approached. Though the more war bound ship would have little effect while they were fighting on land it was still an impressive and rare sight.

Finally the buildup was over. The second ship which name could not be discerned had caught up with its partner. Its sleek form all but hidden as it approached the island head on. Only its sleek and skinny bow visible to the defenders. With its approach finished, so too was the day. The warm and warding light of a summer day gone. Dusk was here, and the warm oranges and pinks began to fade into purples, violets, and the inkiest of blacks. With those dark and cool colors a few brave figures onboard the _'The Bloodbath_ ' Appeared. Preparing for the assaulted.

Then a violent burst of light.

Just as the sun was gone, a bright light ripped through the seas. Followed close behind by the thundering sound of cannons. It was as shocking as it was sudden and horrible. One quick volley and _The Bloodbath_ was nothing but flaming splinters bursting into the air, and raining back down onto the now dark waters. Even as the flaming bits of wreckage hit the water they continued to burn. They burned and they burned until all fuel was consumed. Fuel being, wood, sails, treasure, and the crew. The Vampirates. Beasts able to live through far more punishment than any human should, lived far longer while on fire than any man should. They wailed and cried as their immortal bodies burned like pitch. They dove deep into the waters, but even when fully submerged they still burned.

The second ship moved on. Its starboard side still smoking from its cannon fire. This ship nonchalantly sailed around the island into port, and began to dock with the island. As it sailed past the gobsmacked island defenders they could now read the name of the ship. ' _The Lighthouse'_ was emblazoned on the side of the ship in clear crimson letters which could still be seen in the low light of the dusk.

When the ship and crew of _The Lighthouse_ were ready to disembark the gangplank was set down and Captain Connor Tempest Stepped out.

In seven years our boy has become a man! Seven years of adventures and hardships had done nothing to keep Connor from getting anymore fit. His physique was strong and muscular. His short cropped hair gave easy access to his emerald green eyes which gazed out happily at Lantao Island and its people who were hurriedly coming to meet him and his crew. Our hero ever the modest man stood simply in a white shirt, and a pair of brown trousers. Hardly a conquering hero, but a problem that will soon be solved. For a brief moment once his feet met the sand his put his hand on his hips and took in a deep breath. He was home. Or so it felt. Somewhere familiar, but no longer comfortable.

The islanders had reached the docks now and were swarming him giving their thanks and asking all sorts of questions. They were parsing their new hero asking his name, offering rewards. He simply smiled and shook his head good naturedly as he passed through them. Though he was happy at their safety he was on his own mission and wouldn't be slowed down. The general happy and elated tone of the crowd gave rise to a single more nasally voice. One that made Connor sigh and drop his shoulders.

One of his deputies Bonnie Treefrog came pushing through the crowd to catch up with him. She was a tall lanky young woman of nineteen. Her thin but long figured was mostly covered in a pair of oil stained overalls. Under which she wore a similarly filthy loose white shirt. Her overly curly red hair was tied back in a bright red bandana, but spilled out through any openings. Her face was lightly tanned, not that you could tell from the layer of grime that seemed to cover her cheeks. The only clean spot on her entire face were these two round patches on her forehead where her goggles usually rested. At the moment those googles were placed over her chocolate brown eyes. When she wore those goggles Connor could tell she'd be impossible to talk too until she took them off. "Captain I have to say your devil may care attitude towards my concerns about the cannons is starting to become worrying. I noticed a good second delay between the first cannon and the last cannon firing. As I've told you many times the cannon balls will only explode with peak efficiency when the volley is simultaneous. I suggest we…"

She went on like this for several minutes. The crowd graciously parted around Captain Tempest but Ms. Treefrog had to push and shove her way half a dozen people to keep up. To Connor her complaints and suggestions blended in with the general ruckus of the crowd as they walked through the island to Connor's destination. Eventually after a short trek Connor came to a simple shack and figured it was time that he ended her obvious torment. Just before he reached the door of the shack he turned on his heel and was not surprised to find that she'd managed to keep up with him. "Ms. Treefrog!" His voiced thundered and even as he spoke a small smile crawled up his lips. One does not train under a Wraith and not learn how to take an authoritative tone.

Bonnie was shocked out of her rant by his voice and immediately stood up straight and saluted her captain. "Yes Captain!"

He stuck his chin out and looked her up and down. " Since you're the one who brought this to my attention you'll inspect every single one of my cannons to make sure they are up to snuff. I want every single one scrubbed, and shined until they look like the day you made them is that clear?"

With a smile that didn't quite go ear to ear Bonnie nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yes captain!" She gushed!

"Then get to it! Dismissed!" With a final salute Bonnie sped back down to the docks to get to work. Connor sigh and noticeably slouched. Bonnie was the only person he'd ever met who though more work was some kind of reward. Any other member of the crew would have begged Connor for a different job. Still you can't blame someone for a good work ethic.

A shock ran up Connor's spine as the door behind him opened up. He hadn't expected that he'd be the one who'd get ambushed on this meetings. Still a ping of excitement ran through him, when a soft but gruff voice barked at him. "What's all this noise about?"

Now that was a voice Connor hadn't heard in years. With a slow turn Captain Tempest faced Master Yin. The old sword smith squinted his tired eyes at the pirate in front of him. Unrecognition clear on his face, that is until the two locked eyes. When he looked into the emerald expanse of Connor's eyes his own tired eyes lit up with a youth that they had not know for years. "Connor Tempest?" He coughed in near shock. It's not every day that you see a dead man on your door step. Well with vampires now being a fact of life that wasn't entirely true…

Connor beamed. This wasn't the first time he'd shock someone with this presence. However this would be one of the more pleasant surprised. Connor placed a strong hand on the old man's shoulder and squeezed it with a familiar friendliness. "Good to see you again Master Yin. I was wondering if you were still taking commissions."

XXX

Author's notes:

The next chapter is going to be buildup as well. After which Connor will proceed to go on a warpath. If you like you can comment and tell me which characters you want him to go after first. Grace and Lorcan will of course be the final bosses.

I'm very resolute in my hatred of OC's buuuut Connor needed a crew to take over the world with. I'll try to keep them from chewing up the scenery.

The name of the ship _The Lighthouse_ an obvious homage to his father Dexter Tempest


	2. Chapter 2 in which intentions known

Beyond the thin walls of Master Yin's house his sleeping forge roared back to life. As the old master went to work Connor sat patiently within the house sat down at a table and gently sipping tea. His ears twitched as they heard the sound of the forge flaring up. While he took in these sounds he took a sip of tea and turned his attention to his company for the afternoon. Tracy long had the type of fashion taste that should have been eradicated a few hundred years ago. It was all lace, corsets, and dark eyeshadow. It was all very gothic, so much so that Connor often thought that Lola Lockwood the vampire queen would appreciate his Second's taste in fashion. She was a pale girl, and kept her long black hair tied back in long pigtails. Every once in a while Connor just got distracted by how truly unfit for sailing she looked.

She brought the cup of tea up to her black colored lips and sipped from it, before setting it down. Curiosity finally taking her over. "So." She cleared her throat, her voice as cut glass, and clear as a human could possibly manage. Connor looked up from his tea and looked to her. She stared into his infinitely green eyes and furrowed her brow in thought. "This is where our mysterious Captain is from? This is home?"

Connor took a knowing sip from his tea and shook his head, a gentle smile playing across his lips. "No not here, but close. A small island just like this one, but much less famous." His smile stayed glued on as he remembered his time in this very house. The ghosts of both the living and the dead played across his mind as he sat and remembered.

"A Small Island? Here we've all been imagining something so much more grand from you."

Connor laughed. "Well I found you on a small island, I don't see any difference."

Tracy snorted crassly. A clear indication that she wore her gothic dress as a fashion statement than as a sign of nobility. "England is hardly a small island. Besides some members of the crew think you're the son of the ocean and the sky. If you were born on anything less thank ivory and seafoam I think they'd be disappointed."

His smile faltered as he thought about that. Four years ago he'd sailed into Arcadia Bay, largest port in what used to be England. It was night time, and storming like it can only one or twice a year. With no one aboard the ship but himself he'd managed to breeze into port, and dock his Frigate as if it were fully crewed. His legend only grew from there. "Well if that's the case we'll just keep that between the two of us. I'd hate to disappoint my crew."

With a dismissive wave of her hand, Tracy Chuckled. "I don't think you could if you tried."

"I dunno, Bonnie did notice a second of inefficiency with our attack last night. She had a few choice words to share about it too."

"Yes well, I doubt any of us can live up to Bonnie's Expectations."

With that Connor let out his loudest chuckle, and the two drank in peace.

The lazy days, transformed into Lazy weeks. Any rescue ships must have been discouraged by the 'All Clear' Flare the island sent out just minutes after Connors Arrival. Which suited Connor just fine. He wasn't ready to announce his return to the world at large. Still much to do. He didn't even know if all the players were still in the game. Besides when he did want the be heard, he wanted it to be deafening.

The Lazy Days on Lantao were pretty much paradise. It'd been a rough two month trip from their favored port back west. His crew had worked hard, and deserved a few weeks to relax. Lantao was small and other than Master Yin was of no importance to the world. It was as minor as a port could be, and through small ships came and went the island stayed quiet and unchanged. Only the news of a Frigate docked on the island made any waves.

Connor's Crew was a collections of pirates he'd managed to pick up over the last four years of his life. Mostly of the British or American persuasion. They stuck with him as he traveled between continents buying his time until he could return to the world he had once known. In the west there was no pirate federation, no laws, and hardly any rules. If you were on the water you had to be tough, and his crew had proven time and time again that they were one of the toughest. They kept him company, and he kept them rich. It was an arrangement that seemed to work well for all of them.

Of course all good things must come to an end. Connors seven years of wandering away from home were over. With that meant the end of his crew's life of easy living. He didn't expect anyone to sail across the planet with him who didn't want to, and he definitely hadn't expected no one to leave. No one including Tracy knew why they were sailing towards Australia, but they followed him anyway. If he was the sentimental type, why he might have started tearing up.

Their loyalty would be put to the test in the coming days. These last few weeks had not been for nothing. Master Yin had been hard at work on his final sword. Now Connor was walking into the old swordsmith's abode and stepping inside. He saw that Tracy and Master Yin were both hunched over something he had sat down on a table. Their backs were turned towards them, but they noticed his entrance. "You're late." Master Yin gruffed, he placed his hands on the object on the table.

"Lost in thought." Connor mumbled, as he joined them at the table.

Tracy turned towards him a concerned look discreetly playing across her brow. "Were you, hungry?" There were a precious few people on this planet who knew of Connor and his… needs. She knew because she was there when he was desperate and needed her. Which is to say she was a friend. She also knew that they were on that ship for two months and he'd never once come to her. "I just know… you get forgetful when you're hungry." She did her best to play her comment off.

Connor shook his head, a happy smile playing across his face. The type of smile that said he knew something she did not. A type of smile Tracy didn't like to see. Not as far as topic this was concerned. He joined them at the table and looked at what they were hunched over. His breath almost caught in his throat. Toledo Blades were something an average pirate would probably never see let alone touch. Connor himself had once had the honor of wielding one, long ago. Although that one belonged to Commodore John Kuo. This one was his own, and he could tell just from looking at it that it was perfect. He said as much to the maker, and made to attempts to hide his absolute joy at seeing the blade. "May I?" He breathed?

"Of course." Master Yin smiled. He looked to Captain tempest an old and content smile playing across his face. "I've had the design for that blade in my head for many years. It was a shame that you were a captain for so short a time." Indeed it was, connor held the straight sword in his hand, perfectly waited and balanced. Almost humming in his hands. He could have imagined how easy life could have been had a fine sword like this been his own.

"It's perfect." He breathed, squeezing the stingray leather grip of the sword.

Tracy nodded her head in agreement. Her pigtails bouncing as she did. "I've never seen it's equal. I'm surprised I've never heard of your skill before Master Yin. I'm not sure a better smith walks the earth right now."

Master Yin smiled at the praise and sat down. He dabbed his sweat straked forehead with a cloth. "I'm an old man now. Old and retired, I'd thought the last blade I made would have been for my daughter, and then you came back from the dead."

Connor nodded. Suddenly the ghost around this place grew one stronger. "Bo's not…"

"Dead? Heaven's no. Thought when he mother's spirit finds out about her I surely will be."

Connor chuckled. "A pirate then is it?"

Master Yin nodded. "She's now the lieutenant on _'The Diablo'."_ His weathered eyes studied Connor Closely. A rainbow of emotions flashed over the young captain's face.

Connor set the sword down back in it's case and sighed. "Well I'm glad she's well."

AT last two weeks hof hospitality gave way to curiosity. Master Yin reached out and grabbed ahold of Connor's elbow. It was gentle but firm. Connor looked to his host, and saw that his eyes were pleading. "Why are you back from the dead Connor? Why are you here?"

Keeping his calm Connors eyes darted to Tracy. Her hands were both folded into the sleeves of her dress. It was a defensive posture to her and Connor, a protective one. A threatening one, if you knew what was in those sleeves. "I never died." Connor breathed. "I never died. Just ran away, from everything. Even myself." He tried to ignore Tracy raising a curious eyebrow at this comment. "But I'm back now, and I'm going to make things right."

This seemed to placate Master Yin. His eyes did linger upon the blade he'd just forged. His maser piece. "And how will you do that?"

Connor leaned and snapped the box shut, picking it up with one hand. His emerald eyes burned into Master Yin's. Gone was that gentle smile, and playing wryness. "I'm going to kill them all."


	3. Chapter 3 in which a partnership is born

Oliver raised a thin eyebrow as his shoes gritted on some dirt beneath his feet. He fitted a key into a lock and stepped inside of his personal garden. A garden which should have been under guard at all hours of the day. He glanced around. It was the one room on his ships that didn't have the windows covered, or boarded up. The sun shined in from the windows onto his garden of rare and delicate plants. This is where the healer got the herbs for his potions and teas. Though his company did not appreciate the blood substitute he made, he still made it every now and then. More to keep in practice than anything else. Perhaps nostalgia.

With worried cold eyes he looked around the garden. His two globes which were like spheres of stormy water peered into the sunlight painted room. Nothing was missing nothing was out of place. He ran a small, but well used hand over his head of short bristly hair. Freshly shaved to the shortest of lengths. He let out the breath he didn't' realize he'd been holding and let down his defensive posture down. This hyper thing body downplayed the well of supernatural power he could call upon. Superhuman strength being the least of such powers. The guard must have just slacked off. He may have had his own ship now, but the history of chronic disrespect had not vanished. He still dressed in the dower fashion of a monk, modest and clean. Lady Lola Lockwood looks gaudy in comparison.

The sense of security did not last long. A light and playful voice sounded out from the shadows of the garden. Way at the back. Where strong smelling chemicals were stored, and the shades were drawn. "You see Oliver your fatal mistake is that you noticed the lack of a guard, but you didn't notice the dust at your feet." Oliver's calculating eyes dared to move down to his shoes and noticed a silver sort of dust that glimmered like a rainbow in the light. Vampire dust. He was walking on one of his crew. His eyes keen as they were could not pierce the dark shadows. Something else could. A blade. Straight, sharp, shining. "It's infused with silver." The voice chuckled. "Still as strong as steel. I can't believe I ever used anything else. "

"It's a brave man who creeps into a Vampirates ship" He glanced over to the windows. "Even in broad daylight."

"A strong man." The voice countered.

"A dead man." Was Oliver's final word on the subject. He made a move for the sword, but the sword swung and cut away the curtains letting in the sun. Revealing a pair of shimmering emerald eyes which Oliver Couldn't help but recognize. "The prodigal Son has returned. Welcome Back Connor tempest, has it really been seven years already.."

Connor nodded his head, returning the welcome. He couldn't help but have his interest piqued. "You knew about my journey?"

Oliver nodded his head. His eyes darted around the room, it was clear his brain was working quicker than his body. "I had a way of knowing things. Before grace stole it from me."

Connor made only the vaguest gesture with his hand, a sort of waving flitter. "I know all about you Oliver don't you worry. I hear stories you know."

"From Grace?" Oliver Sneered.

"From your book."

Oliver's ears twitched. "You have it? Where is it?" His eyes darted from the port window to the starboard window. No ship in sight. Oliver wasn't the kind to sweat during stressful situations, but today was an exception. Where Magic was concerned he'd been Grace's lesser, and no one could have matched Sidorio's strength. Oliver's eyes invasively scanned Connor for all he was worth. Sidorio and Grace were stronger than Oliver in their own way, but he's always been smarter and more cunning. He couldn't help but wonder if this was the field that Connor would prove to be his better.

"I'm afraid I forgot it. We'll have to start our book club another time." Connor Smiled and rose to his feet. "I didn't bring any friends either."

"So this is a social visit then." Oliver conclude. "No high seas battle today?"

"Don't confuse it. I just didn't want to lug my crew over here when I could do it on my own."

Connor's Silver-Steel Sword shone with a sharp and sinister sting to Oliver's eyes. He tried his best not to gulp as he watched the length of the blade slowly approach. "You think so little of me?"

"Don't be offended."

"I'm flattered. Being your first target and all. Starting from the bottom and working up?"

Connor shrugged and began to approach the healer. "The Book was rather insistent that you be first."

Oliver took a step back. His heel hit the door and slammed it shut behind him. He cursed himself mentally. Trapped now like a rat. With Sidorio's Son of all people, not a position he'd envy. "The way grace talked about you I didn't even think you could read!" He felt the sharp pain of a sword being shoved through his stomach and into the wooden wall behind him. The silver in that sword made it feel like a jagged edged sawblade was ripping through him. No matter how clean the blade was, or how sharp the edge.

"We're hardly in a positon to be trading insults Oliver." Connor sighed as he watched Oliver try not to squirm on the blade. "You should be dust by now my friend."

"Sorry to disappoint." Oliver Gasped. He hated to admit it but his mental process where slowed considerably now that he was pinned to the door like a butterfly on display. Magic was probably going to be the best way out of this, but he knew he could swing Connor with just a little more information. "Why are you doing this tempest? Coming back just to go on a rampage?"

Connor scowled. That Other vampirate had practically exploded into dust just at being cut by the sword. Looks like Oliver was one of those guys who could only die by being decapitated. At least that would be one way to get him to shut up. "Oliver you pincushion of a man, you haven't even seen my rampage yet. You won't either. You're just the first spark in the flame I'm about to ignite."

"Just tell me!" Oliver spat. Losing control the entire boat rocked as if it'd just been rammed by a whale. The Former monk closed his eyes and tried to keep himself from letting loose.

IT took a second to regain his footing but when he did connor pulled himself very close to oliver, and placed one rough hand upon the Healer's face. Connor's own warm flesh made contact with oliver's and felt it's heat. It was then that Connor knew. So he spoke. "They took my father from me."

This answer perplexed Oliver beyond anything he'd been prepared for. "You wanted Sidorio dead more than anyone."

"Dexter Tempest." Connor spat back. "My real father, the man who raised me. You see what I mean? They stole him from me. Told me that I was the son of that monster and that I wasn't even human anymore. Not my father's son anymore. They stole my sister, they stole Jez, they stole pierce and Jacoby." Oliver nodded his head, as if he understood. Considering that Connor had a sword shoved through him he assumed that Oliver actually did. "Well Oliver, I'm clean now. Human again, and never again will I allow dark forces to have mastery over my life."

There it was! It was all Oliver could do from bursting with joy. "Yet you kill me on the command of a book? The same one that demanded your birth, death, and exile?" Yes there it was. Oliver could see those cogs turning over in Connnor's head. "You know I'm no vampire."

"The book." Connor mumbled. "Dhamphir?"

"An In-between." Oliver confirmed vaguely. There the defenses were nice and lowered now. Oliver was going to win this without ever having to resorting to his powers. "Connor you know that…" His words were cut off by Connor brining his sword a little further up the wood and by effect further up Oliver.

"That's still Half Vampire. I can't make compromises now."

Oliver hacked on the pain he was swallowing from Connor's cut. "Your sister is half vampire you idiot. Are you going to kill her too?" Connor's eyes hadn't been mirthful since their first few witty exchanges. They were a dark steely green, and at the mention of grace they grew that kind of stormy green-grey just before a tornado turns the sky absolutely black. "Good Lord Connor, you're going to kill your own sister."

With a swift a merciless motion Connor pulled the blade out of Oliver completely, and turned his back on the now disabled Healer. "Seven years of isolation will give you a lot of time to think Oliver. It'll show you what you have to do. I'm ending the nightmare for everyone, forever."

Oliver could only chuckle at this, and wipe a bit of pain-droll from his lips. "For seven years I look for that book. Search the seas and Sanctuary for it. Only to have it find me. Very well Tempest finish me. Serving Lola has been unbearable anyway."

He almost did too. Almost. His blade was begging to take Oliver's head off of his skinny neck. It was so soon into his mission and already he was having such conflicting feelings. Who would have known he'd cross another Dhamphir first thing? Not only that but one who seemed to know about the book. "How much do you know?"

It was a vague question, but Oliver was willing to raise up to the question. "Everything." He said confidently. Confidently as a man in his situation could. "Nothing happens within the vampire world that I do not know about. Even without the little tome my sight stretches far."

Connor sheathed his blade and began to walk away from Oliver back to the shadows which he had first been spotted in. "My Ship will arrive Sunrise tomorrow morning. I expect to find that you're the only survivor of a brutal attack."

Oliver smiled into the darkness knowing good and well that Connor was already long gone. "Yes Captain." With a slug-like grace he rose to his feet and hobbled over to his potion stand. First thing is to threat those wounds, and then to poison his entire crew.

As Oliver mixed a few herbs together that would help knit his flesh back together he couldn't help but be proud. He had to admit that he wasn't entirely sure that the book would be able to turn Connor against Grace and the world no matter how much time it had. Looks like his worries were wasted, everything was going exactly as he planned.

(Author's Notes)

I Think Oliver is an absolutely fantastic Character. Part of what I like about him is that we never really know who or what he is. I'm pretty sure he never outright says he's a Dhamphir, despite it being heavily implied. The mysterious, sympathetic, and downright sinister nature of Oliver draws me to him. I never got the feeling that he was really working for anybody the entire the book, it always seemed like he was looking out for himself.

Which I think makes him the perfect choice for the villain of this story.

Also It's hilarious that he straight up vanishes for two books without a single mention.


	4. Chapter 4 in which a heroine takes stage

A strong wind whipped across the deck of _The Tiger_. Captain Jasmine Peacock kept one hand clamped firmly over her navy blue captains hat. Her blonde hair whipped around her head in tendrils. She stood leaned over the rails of her ship, her keen eyes following the form climbing up a rope ladder. A small skiff was tied up to her own Galleon, bearing the colors of The Pirate Federation. If Jasmine ever got a direct visit from the federation it was usually bad news.

Since the Death of Captain Chen Li, and for the most part the Empire of the night the Pirates war on vampires had mostly slowed to a few small skirmishes every year. Keeping with Tradition The Crew of _The Tiger_ remained at the forefront of those conflicts. Still the preeminent authority on vampires that sailed the ocean.

"Captain!" The Curly haired messages announced giving the federation Salute as he addressed Jasmine. Jasmine gestured for his silence and led the courier into her own quarters. The crew of the ship as always busily hurried around the ship keeping the galleon a model of efficiency. Jasmine opened up the door to her cabin, and gestured for the pirate to step inside. He did so and was enveloped in the warm colors and sweet scents of Jasmine's private quarters. Plush rugs, and drapes decorated the floors and windows respectively. Incents were burning on an ornate stand on the large desk that dominated most of the room. Behind which stood a massive portrait of the Former Captain Chen Li, painted by Jasmine herself.

"Now we can discuss things properly." Jasmine announced, all business. She strode around her desk, and sat down in her chain in a single fluid motion.

The messenger nodded, and handed her a folder, which contained a map of the region. "Since the destruction of _The Blood Bath_ Three more Vampirate ships have been found destroyed. Their crews utterly annihilated. Including _The Botanica,_ captained by one of Lockwood's top agents."

"The vampirate known as Oliver, correct?" The name was familiar to Jasmine. That particular target had been on her most wanted list for several years. He was never involved in any direct attacks, but he always seemed to be in the strangest places. She'd concluded long ago that he was either a spy or agent dealing with more esoteric agendas.

"Yes captain." The Courier confirmed. "You can see the location of the attacks marked on the map. Whatever it is that's destroying these ships seems to be making a path towards the mainland."

Jasmine tapped a perfectly manicured finger along the wood of her desk and hummed for a moment, as she switched between a few sheets of paper contained within the file. "They're heading towards Ma Kettles." She announced finally looking up at the courier.

He raised an eyebrow, and made it clear that he wasn't too sure about that. "There's miles of coastline in that area."

Jasmine nodded and turned to file around so her guest could read it. She tapped her finger over the reports. "It says these ships were stripped after their crews were slaughtered. We're dealing with pirates here, and where else would a pirate go after they plunder?" She gave a dazzling pearl smile and stood to her feet, shouting orders to her crew before she was even out the door. "Somebody rouse Jacoby, and set course to Ma Kettles! We're making port!" The crew cheered and turned their ship around. A true pirate needed no prodding, and offered no complaint when their destination was Ma Kettles. Jasmine herself took the wheel of the Mightiest vessel of the Pirate Federation, and beamed. The stalemate between Lockwood and herself had ill-suited Jasmine for many years. Now there was a new force on the water looking the shift the balance. She was going to make sure that shift was in her advantage.


	5. Chapter 5 in which a song is sung

"I'll tell you tale of vampirates,

A tale as old as true.

Yea,ll sing you a song of an ancient ship

Thats sails the ocean blue"

Only the sound of an oar gently slapping water, and wind whistling through hair could be heard outside the song. A small crew of four paddle their Way up Limbo Creek, it's waters were the inkiest black even under the full moon. The water could only reflect the moon, and hide whatever monsters swam beneath.

"Don't you think its bad luck to sing that song right now, Captain?"

Connor smirked at his redheaded companion. Connor had always found the young man to be an exceptionally reliable sailor, as well as a swordsman. "I don't think any harm has ever come from singing a song." Arguably it saved his sisters life one time. He shifted himself in his spot on the canoe. He looked over to Tracy who was dutifully paddling up the creek. She wore one of her many gothic outfits and only a bit of white fringe kept her black dress kept her from vanishing in the dark. "Come, on do you know the words to it?"

David looked pensive, and shook his head. Connor heard Tracy give out the most crisp giggle of derision a person could manage. "I practically thought learning the song was a requirement of employment."

"It's my old nursery rhyme, it's important to me." Connor smiled.

"You know Captain, not everyone grows up to kill the object of their favorite child hood songs."

Connor grimaced. "Not everyone becomes a captain either lieutenant." His voice only changed slightly but the warning in it rung clear to Tracy, who shut her mouth and kept on paddling. Connor turned his attention from her to his forth crewmember. "What about you Leo?" The muscular young man craned his neck to address his captain. He had a jaw like a statue, and eyes like stars. "You know the song right?"

Leo, who'd also been paddling nodded his head and hummed a few bars. He caught up to where Connor had been and kept on humming, at which point connor continued the song.

"The vampirate's ship has tattered sails  
That flap like wings in flight.  
They say that the captain, he wears a veil,  
So as to curtail your fright  
At his death-pale skin  
And his lifeless eyes  
And his teeth as sharp as night.  
Oh, they say that the captain, he wears a veil  
And his eyes never see the light.  
You'd better be good, child- good as gold,  
As good as good can be.  
Else I'll turn you in to the vampirates  
And wave you out to sea."

The crew slowly rolled up the river, their target almost in sight. David exchanged a nervous glance between his captain, and his officer but they were only trading smiles as they encroached. In fact Tracy joined in, her crisp high voice complementing Connor's perfectly. Their tunes, and voice traded off highs and lows all together while Leo hummed away the tune without ever missing a beat. Even as two of the performers rowed the boat the song did not stop.

"Yes, you'd better be good, child, good as gold,  
Because- look!  
Can you see?  
There's a dark ship in the harbor tonight  
and there's plenty of room for thee!  
Well, if pirates are bad,  
And vampires are worse,  
Than I pray that as long as I be  
That though I sing of Vampirtes  
I hope, Never one shall see."

The Blood Tavern had long since come into view and the small dock along the river was passing by as the pirates sailed into their dock and got comfortable. Their tune as David had feared drew a supernatural amount of attention to them, and three vampirates stood on the wooden planks of the dock arms crossed and eyes hunger, but the crew kept on. While they kept on David grabbed his epee and prepared for a fight.

"Yea, if pirates are danger,  
And vampires are death…."

The crew of the canoe were not able to finish their song. It seamed that their spectators had their own appreciation for the music and finished it for them. "I'll extend my prayer for thee - that never will a vampirate shall you see." The leader of the crew said the last word with an evil smile as he crouched down to be face to face with the sitting Captain Connor. The vampires eyes were like pits of fire, and his teeth were like the most deadly of fangs. "Dangerous Song to be singing on this river, Blood Bag."

Connors emerald eyes glanced to Tracy who at this moment was fastening a bright Red hooded cape around her neck. Her fastened the strings around her neck slowly, and formed a meticulous knot with her lithe fingers. Connors Gaze traveled back to the Vampire. "I thought the Blood Tavern was destroyed in the war."

The vampire chuckled, and stood to his feet. From his position on the dock, and theirs in the bed of a rocking boat he towered over them. "We're Vampires buddy. That should be proof enough that sometimes dead things come back to life."

Connor nodded, he understood more than most. "Well that's why I'm here actually."

"Bringing something back to life?" The vampire chuckled once more and grabbed Connor by his throat. Both Leo, and David made moves to kill their captain's attacker but the vampire's buddy made it clear that wasn't a wise move. Meanwhile Tracy flipped hernewly fastened red hood up over her ebony pigtails. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut that dream short." He let out one last manic chuckle and ran his open hand along his own face. "How lucky that a free meal comes sailing up right next to me before I even go in?"

Connor was hardly phased and stared the vampire down. You wouldn't think that green eyes no matter how grand would be able to stare down literal pits of fire. However as Connor looked into them the fire seemed to die a bit. "I think there was a misunderstanding." When connor spoke there was no strain in his voice, despite the assailant clutching his throat. "I make sure that things stay dead."

Tracy became a flurry of movment. A single red streak as she leapt from the boat, her impossible speed made her attack on the three vampires near untraceable. She was a simple red blur which passed between the three creatures of the night and stopped several feet away from then. Naturally the Three vampires slide apart as if they'd been a tower of stacked luncheon meat which had been toppled over. Connor himself saw the severed head of his Vampire counterpart slide off of it's shoulder and into the inky waters below. The kills were completely clean, vampires did not bleed afterall.

At the end of the dock Tracy stood adjusting the cuff on her dress. The hand which was doing the fiddling was the normal ivory pale skin, the other large, clawed, furry. Though as she adjusted her sleeve her monsterous beast hand shrunk, grew bald and returned to its prior doll like state. Tracy's Beast claws didn't have the same effect as silver, but when you cut a vampire into a thousand pieces it was hard to properly pull yourself back together after a thing like that.

David let out a sigh of relief and hefted himself out of the boat, and then helped Leo out as well. "Man what took you so long their Lieutenant? I thought you were going to let them take the captain?"

"We always double knot David." Was Tracy's only response.


End file.
